Desería sostenerte (hasta nuestra muerte)
by mochidaddy
Summary: Porque Bucky debió olvidarla, no aferrarse a ella como un ancla. [BuckySharon, posible AU]


**Advertencias:** Bucky/Sharon. Angst de Bucky. Mal uso de la primera persona. Spoilers de Capitán América: Civil War.

 **Disclaimer:** El MCU y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo este (mal) aporte a la OTP.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Desearía_ sostenerte (hasta nuestra muerte)

.

.

.

 **Capítulo único**

.

.

.

Debería odiarte, ¿sabes?

Te veo y pienso que te desprecio, que odio todo sobre ti. Odio que me hayas encontrado, odio que te hayas metido en mi vida pensando que me podías ayudar, que podías arreglarme (porque no, preciosa, yo no tengo reparo). No puedo dejar de pensar en que debí negarme, que debí huir el momento en que apareciste por esa puerta y dijiste que venías a salvarme.

Pero aun así lo hice, acepté tu oferta; acepté (y dios, si existe, me condene por eso) tu mano cuando me la ofreciste, no te devolví la sonrisa pero aun así algo que no sentía (que no creía que podía) se instaló en mi al tomar tu mano. Demonios, te pude matar y aun así viniste por mí, ¿qué demonios está mal contigo, Sharon?

(¿Qué demonios estaba mal conmigo?)

No fui feliz, no estuve tranquilo, ¿cómo demonios podía estarlo? Y aun así, tu sonreías, hablabas como si fuéramos amigos aunque eras una completa extraña y yo era un fantasma. Intentaste hacerme sentir en casa, me llevaste con _él_ aunque sabías el riesgo de lo que pasaría.

(No lo entiendo)

Te despediste de mí y no te volví a ver. Pensé que jamás lo haría, de hecho, e intenté pensar en eso: que sólo fuiste una pequeña casualidad en mi camino, una pequeña parada a la cual admirar antes de seguir como si nada. Olvidarte como tan bien se me ha enseñado.

Pero no pude. Porque tu recuerdo, aún en esa marea que era mi mente se quedó ahí como un viejo, casi inexistente pero agradable recuerdo de aquella parada. Algo a donde mirar atrás y sonreír.

Cuando te volví a ver, seguías teniendo esa misma sonrisa y esa manera de ser, como si intentaras mantener la cabeza en toda la locura que nos rodeaba. No, no eras una parada; eras un ancla y yo aún, con todo lo que pasaba sentía que me ahogaba, y aún cuando no me hubiera importado hundirme (que hubiera querido hundirme) me aferré a lo primero que tenía, a lo que me sostenía.

Yo me aferré a ti, Sharon.

Y no debí, claro que no debí. Tú sólo me ayudaste, de buena fé, por tu código moral o lo que sea, pero lo hiciste. Pusiste todo lo que eras en riesgo y quizás lo que Steve dice sea cierto, que todavía soy el chico de Brooklyn porque estoy seguro que sólo él podría pensar en eso; que sólo él podría afianzarse de algo como eso.

A veces, quiero pensar que tú hiciste lo mismo por mí. Que encontraste ese refugio en mí que no tenías ( _que no podía_ ) darte nadie más. Que esos roces, que esas sonrisas que me dedicabas (que _yo_ ahora devolvía) significaron algo más.

Quise pensar que podías ser mía como yo era tuyo.

Y debería odiarte, ¿sabes? Porque tú me devolviste eso.

Me recordaste lo que era sentirse amado, ser humano.

Y ese era ( _es_ ) mi problema, Sharon. Yo no era humano, creo que jamás podría serlo.

Aún si hubiera hablado, aún si me hubiera acercado, no hubiera terminado bien, Sharon. Sabemos lo que he hecho, lo que puedo hacer y lo que soy. Podrás decir que lo superaríamos, que podríamos juntos y quizás lo hubiéramos hecho, pero tú no mereces eso. Nunca lo mereciste.

Te hubiera roto, Sharon Carter. Te hubiera desnudado hasta los huesos, destrozarte hasta los cimientos, hasta que no quedara nada de la chica rubia y demasiado valiente ( _quizás demasiado tonta_ ) para su propio bien que me hizo sonreír. No, Sharon, tú no hubieras querido eso.

Te hubiera destruido.

Ahora, creo que jamás sabré si sentiste lo mismo. ¿Y sabes algo? Creo que eso está bien, porque de haberlo sido, no te hubiera dejado ir.

( _Jamás podría_.)

Y debería odiarte, sólo para olvidar (que difícil se ha vuelto eso) lo que tu recuerdo causó en mi.

* * *

 **"Haz algo en primera persona" dijo Luna Asami. "Será cuki" dijo Luna Asami.**

 **Y aún así, con mi inspiración de madrugada y una ship a la que quiero contribuir, traigo esto. ¿Qué puedo decir? Haters gonna hate y anda, Sharon merece un poco de amor con toda la shit storm que tiene de los haters.**

 **El título viene de una frase de Cumbres Borrascosas, "I wish I could hold 'till we were both dead" dicha por Catherine, y feamente traducido por moi. Y anda, que quería hacer una pequeña incursión al Bucky enfermo antes de ir totalmente y obtener mi lugar en el infierno.**

 **Con cariño,**

 **Petta.**


End file.
